


War of hearts

by Hazzaman



Category: Hollerfield
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaman/pseuds/Hazzaman
Summary: Harrison's done something and it leads him and tom on a journey of emotions angst and a lot of gay





	1. Heart break

Tom sat there looking at him.

"Why'd you do it haz, why?" 

Haz clenched his fist washing the cut on his wrist.

"Tom......please." He was interrupted.

"No! Harrison I care about you too much to let you go through this, now you're gonna tell me why you did it and now." 

Harrison could see the tears forming in toms eyes. He couldn't bare it he just looked away, he knew what this was doing to tom he couldn't keep it in any longer. 

"Imgay." Harrison said under his breath hoping tom didn't 

"English please Harrison." 

"I'm gay tom." Harrison barely managed to say it without tears escaping. 

"Harrison I know." 

"You do?" He asked with a bit of relief.

"Harrison your my best mate you start to guess after a while, but I know that's not why you did that." 

'Fuck I can't keep it in anymore'

Tom was getting mad and Haz could see it.

"Harrison tell me now!"

"I'm fucking in love with you!" 

Tom looked so shocked at what he just said he didn't even talk.

"Yeah I get it your straight and we're just friends and I see how you look at zendaya tom so yeah I've fucked this up haven't I."

Tom didn't say anything he hadn't even moved. Harrison used that as confirmation. He left. 

"Haz please wai-" he was too late Haz was gone. 

Tom let it all go after Haz left he was crying like a baby

'What have I done.' He thought to himself 

'Fuck it I'm going after him.'

He ran out of the house after Harrison. He was about to run over to his best mate but he heard a car driving round the corner.

It was going way to fast and heading right for Harrison. 

"Haz look out!" It was no use Haz had his headphones in.

Then the car hit him directly and didn't stop leaving Harrison on street unconscious.

Tom ran over to him. "Haz no please you can't, please I can't loose you." 

"HELP SOMEONE HELP."


	2. Heart ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison get some rushed into hospital which gives tom some time to take in what's happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the hospital stuff is unrealistic I've got no clue about it real life.

Tom was sat in the hospital waiting room, blanking out all the noise just thinking about the very moment.

'He's gonna die and it's all my fault' the thought constantly popping into his head. 

The guilt tom felt, Harrison had admitted something so hard to tom and tom was to scared to admit it back. 

'He's gonna die thinking I hated him' 

Then Harrison's family entered through the doors charlotte and Harrison's mum didn't look to good like they had cried their tear buds dry. 

Tom ran over to them and told them everything. 

"Did they say anything about his condition?" Harrison's mum asked 

"All they told me is that he's in critical condition and he's been rushed into theatre." 

"I'm so sorry." Tom choked out the words. 

"Tom this isn't your fault." Charlotte tried to reason with him but tom couldn't keep this from them.

"It is! He admitted his feelings for me and I was to scared to admit them back. Now the one person I love the most could be dying and it's all my fault!" 

Their was silence between them. 

Toms nerves got to him he had to leave before he got himself in a state as well. 

"Tom wait." It was too late tom had left. 

 

He had gone too the nearby park and sat on one of the benches. 

He remembered all the walks Haz did with him, tess and monts running round like crazy. 

He felt stupid he couldn't admit his feelings for the man he turned to for everything the man who let him hold his hand when he was nervous. They even slept in the same bed after one of toms bad panic attacks. 

"Thought I'd find you here." 

He turned round and saw charlotte standing their. 

"Why would you want to talk to me I'm the guy that killed your brother." 

"You're also the guy my brothers been in love with since he first laid eyes on you." 

There was a silence after that charlotte broke it shortly after. 

"You know he's in stable condition now." She said while sitting down next to tom 

Tom peaked up. 

"Has anything bad happened? Is he gonna be ok?" 

"He's fine he's broke 2 ribs has a slight concussion and one his his legs are broken." 

Tom felt relief but still a lot of guilt.

"They said he'd be waking up soon and I know he'd be relieved to see you." 

"No he wouldn't he'd hate me, if I didn't push him about his cut." Tom wasn't supposed to let that slip 

"Wait he had that cut before the incident? he isn't self harming again is he?" Charlotte asked a bit too loud 

Tom gulped and nodded at her. 

She almost burst into tears again.

"Do you know why he did it." She could barely get the words out. 

"It was about his feelings......f-for......me."

Charlotte pulled herself together and grabbed toms hands. 

"You can't blame yourself for this tom please promise me you won't." 

Tom just simply nodded.

"I'll talk to him about it afte-." She was interrupted by a text. 

"He's awake."


	3. Heart repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harrison discus there mutual feelings

Tom walked straight into the room. It broke his heart seeing Harrison hooked up to all the hospital machines. Harrison's mum a was sat by him and talking to him. 

Harrison looked uncomfortable by toms presence and tom wanted to fix it as soon as he could.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Hazs mum said as she got up 

There was an uncomfortable silence. Tom sat down not knowing how to start up a conversation.

"So....how are..you." 

'Good job you idiot you know how he is!'

"Oh you know getting hit by a car isn't the best thing ever."

"Haz I'm honestly so sorry that it happened i wish I could've changed it."

"Fim it's fine I put you in an uncomfortable position when I shouldn't have, and I over reacted, I guess I wasn't mad at myself I mean I know youre straight yet I still fall for you."

Tom nervously sniggered.

"Well the truth is I don't know what I am."

Harrison looked a little surprised. 

"I know that will sound weird but I just I haven't liked any guys well except from well.....you."

Harrison was silent like he wasn't expecting this.

"And I know this may sound stupid after what's just happened, but I like you more than just a friend." 

Harrison smiled and grabbed toms hand.

"And I like you like that as well Thomas."

They sat smiling at each other.

"So should we erm.." tom was gonna ask if they should kiss but Harrison answered his question before he asked it."

"Kiss?" Harrison let out a little laugh. And cupped toms face.

"Come here." He brought tom down to him and Harrison's lips where on toms.

Tom felt explosions and fireworks go off in his mind. It was finally happeneing.

They where interupted by Charlotte.

"Oh my god finally." 

They both looked up tom looking more scarred than Harrison.

"One of many benefits of having a gay brother, I get to see adorable things like this."

Harrison laughed and replied 

"More like your jealous cause you can't get any."

"You know your meant to be nice to the person that dragged your lost puppy of a boyfriend here."

Tom looked even more scarred at that remark 

"Oh shit was that too soon?"

Tom replied this time.

"No don't worry I'm fine with taking that title."

Harrison smiled like a little kid on Christmas.

"Harrison osterfield will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Yes tom I will." 

They kissed again forgetting all the bad things him and tom where gonna be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this but it does get better for these two and I'm sorry if the coming out wasn't realistic but it's how it went for me (surprise I'm gay)


End file.
